The Uncanny Spiderman the epic retelling
by RandomSpiderHedgehog123
Summary: this is an anime version of Spider-man in the dimension Earth- 18473 also he has to juggle his uncles death girl problems and monsters and more!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please don't hate too much… this fic is basically a retelling of Spiderman's origin. This story's gonna be pretty long though this chapter is like amazing fantasy 15 his real origin. Also he is a bit younger than 15 and its in anime/manga style so lets start…WAIT! Forgot the disclaimer Spiderman is owned by Stan lee, Steve ditko, and MARVEL.

The Uncanny Spider-man

Random Spider hedgehog 123

Key

Peter/Spider man: Sho

Aunt may: Ayaka

Uncle Ben: Benjirou

MJ: Ai

Connors: Daichi

#1 the accident at the lab part 1

"Sho! Wake up it's the day your class goes to Oscorp! You been waiting to go since January!" the person who yelled this was Ayaka Amano a kind 43 year old woman who was nearly obsessed with technology but still loved and cared for her husband Benjirou and nephew Sho. "Uhhhh….. WAIT ITS TODAY YES! Coming aunt Ayaka!" Sho shouted down jumping off his bed and sprinting to his dresser throwing on a white shirt, jeans, and a hooded jacket(the school's male uniform). Sho was a 13 year old boy with brown hair and yellow eyes who lived with his aunt and uncle after his parents deaths when he was 5. After getting dressed he ran down the stairs kissed his aunt on the cheek grabbed a piece of toast and ran out side in the direction of the school. As he was running he failed to notice a few jocks watching him and laughing quietly. However he still made it to class unscratched . Entering the class first he took a seat in the back corner and started to read a full metal alchemist vol. 29 hardcover "hey my names Ai may I sit here." confused Sho looked up to see a pretty girl with red hair and large blue eyes smiling at him whereing a white shirt a red skirt large blue socks and sneakers (female uniform) smiling at him " Uhhhh…. If you want to kill any chance of being popular" at that she just giggled " Oh I don't care by the way what's your name" "Sho. Sho Amano" "cool" she then nices his book " you like FMA too!?" " Yeah its my favorite manga" after that they became friends and they continued talking till they reached Oscorp laboratories . Once inside the class was greeted by a man with blonde hair and green eyes whereing a lab coat smiling but the most notable feature about him was his left arm and leg which where both robotic "hello my name is Daichi Connors and I lead the robotics and genetics labs here at Oscorp." the whole class followed him and were always amazed with the robotics especially the glider tech and Octavious's work. After a few hours the reached the end of the presentation with the oz spiders. " these spiders are the only creatures that survived the genetic reengineering with the Oscorp O.Z. drug… WAIT WHAT!?" the field around the spiders broke and one of them escaped and jumped on and bit Sho. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sho screamed as pain coursed through his body as some one killed the accursed spider "SHO! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" Sho saw that the one crying was Ai. His vision kept blurring till he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 the man with the tie

Disclaimer: do not own Spiderman that pleasure belongs to Stan lee Steve Ditko ad MARVEL

The Uncanny Spider-man The Epic Retelling

RandomSpiderHedgehog123

#1 the power part 2

"SHO! SHO!SHO!SHO!PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Ai continued to sob next to Sho who was in a hospital bed. On the other side of his bed where his aunt and uncle who were crying as well Ayaka was crying much more than her husband Benjirou.

"SHO!SHO!SHO!PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"If I do will you just stop crying I know your concerned but GOD." Sho said weakly smiling at her.

"Sho! You don't know how worried I was about you!"

"yeah champ. the same goes for your aunt and I." a warm voice said. The voice belonged to Sho's uncle and kung fu sensei Benjirou. Benjirou was a kind, tall and strong 47 year old man who taught kung fu to children and teens to support his family. His eyes were grey which matched his hair, and he usually seen sporting a cane with images of dragons spiraling through the design.

"You guys are here too! God how long was I out!?" Sho exclaimed obviously shocked. "About three hours young man" said a man with broad shoulders whereing a black suit and a green tie .

"Who are you?!" Benjirou examined giving the man a suspicious look.

"My name is Akinoba Samurakami and I'm here representing my employer Mr. Atsushi Osborn. He wants to apologize for this whole mess by not only paying the hospital bills but by also giving young Sho a full tour of Oscorp AND ten thousand yen."

"In other words he just doesn't want us to sue him." Benjirou muttered quietly.

Samurakami however looked like either he didn't hear him or was ignoring him (probably the second one I mean his ears look like they belong on a human sized bat!)

"10,000 YEN?!" Ayaka exclaimed clearly looking surprised. "A full tour of Oscorp!" Sho yelled looking shocked but slightly happier than before. Thanks to Oscorp paying the bills Sho got the best treatment the doctors had and every day Ai came to see him before and after the academy (Rising Star Tokyo academy one of the city's best schools). Finally after three weeks Sho was aloud to leave the hospital with a warning to not do anything drastic.

"Sho I SOOOOOO happy! Your finally aloud out of the hospital now we can hang out even longer!" Ai kept jumping around Sho who looked humiliated since this started which was when he got to Rising Star Tokyo academy. As Ai continued on Sho went from humiliated to ticked off(dark aura white eyes and fanged mouth) .Then without warning Ai mouth was covered by Sho's hand who muttered "It was cute at first now it's annoying so PLEASE stop."

To this Ai nodded repeatedly till Sho stopped. After that talk they walked in the

Academy not knowing Sho was about to have to fight to save Ai from a kid nearly twice his size.

To be continued


End file.
